masstransitfandomcom-20200214-history
Toronto Transit Commission
The Toronto Transit Commission (TTC) is a public transport authority that operates buses, streetcars, subways, and rapid transit lines in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The TTC operates 149 surface transit routes, of which 148 routes make 243 connections with a subway or rapid transit station during weekday rush hours. In 2007, the TTC carried 1.5 million passengers per day, and there were 459,769,000 passenger trips in total. The TTC employed 11,235 personnel in 2007. The TTC operates the third most heavily-used urban mass transit system in North America (after the New York City Transit Authority and the Mexico City Metro). There are three subway lines and one elevated rapid transit line with a total of 69 stations, as well as 149 connecting "surface" routes (buses and streetcars). The average daily ridership exceeds 2.46 million passengers: 1,197,000 through bus, 328,700 by streetcar, 35,300 by intermediate rail, and 901,400 by subway. The TTC also provides door-to-door services for persons with physical disabilities known as Wheel-Trans. An approximate 4,500 trips are made through this service daily. Colloquially, the subway cars were known as "red rockets", a nickname originally given to Gloucester subway cars which were painted bright red and which have since been retired. Its legacy lives on as the TTC uses the phrase to advertise the service, such as "Ride the Rocket" in advertising material, and "Rocket" in the names of some express buses. Another common slogan is "The Better Way". Fleet Roster As of January 2009, over 85% of the current fleet are already accessible according to a report on the TTC website. Buses formerly and currently used by the TTC (only GMs, New Flyers, NovaBuses, and Orions currently in service): Current Buses Retired Buses Demonstrated Vehicles Retired Electric Trolley Bus Roster Current Rail Vehicles Retired Rail Vehicles Current Rail Workcars Retired Rail Workcars Rapid Transit Network The TTC operates three subway lines, and one heavy-duty light rail line as part of it's Rapid Transit network. These routes are numbered 1-4, but these numbers do not show up on the vehicles, so are mostly used internally. Routes 1. Yonge-University-Spadina Subway - Yellow - 672,390 passengers a day 2. Bloor-Danforth Subway - Green - 483,997 passengers a day 3. Scarborough Rapid Transit - Blue - 43,770 passengers a day 4. Sheppard Subway - Purple - 45,859 passengers a day Surface Network The TTC operates 149 surface routes, 12 of which run streetcars, and 137 of which run buses. All but one of these routes connect to the Rapid Transit network. The top 20 busiest routes are as follows: 504 King Streetcar - 53,100 510 Spadina Streetcar - 48,000 39 Finch East Bus - 44,600 29 Dufferin Bus - 43,600 501 Queen Streetcar - 43,500 36 Finch West Bus - 42,600 506 Carlton Streetcar - 41,200 32 Eglinton West Bus - 41,100 25 Don Mills Bus - 40,600 35 Jane Bus - 39,000 505 Dundas Streetcar - 35,200 54 Lawrence East Bus - 33,800 512 St.Clair Streetcar - 31,000 85 Sheppard East Bus - 28,300 196 York University Rocket Bus - 27,700 60 Steeles West Bus - 27,500 34 Eglinton East Bus - 26,300 24 Victoria Park Bus - 23,700 53 Steeles East Bus - 23,700 95 York Mills Bus - 23,600 See Also Summary and info on TTC Surface Routes Divisions The TTC operates six bus divisions with one more opening in Fall 2007. They also operate two streetcar divisions, three subway divisions, and one maintenance division. Bus Divisions *Arrow Rd. *Birchmount *Eglinton *Lakeshore (Wheel-Trans) *Malvern *Mount Dennis *Queensway *Wilson Streetcar Divisions *Roncesvalles *Russell Subway/RT Divisions *Davisville *Greenwood *Wilson *McCowan Maintenance *Hillcrest Shops Connections The TTC connects to many other transit agencies. To the north, the TTC connects to York Region Transit; to Durham Region Transit in the east, formerly Ajax Pickering Transit Authority; Mississauga Transit to the west and Brampton Transit in the north-west. GO Transit interconnects all of these, being centred around Union Station. Also See * The Ontario Fleet Roster Summary References * Information for workcars obtained from 2005 Canadian Trackside Guide, May 2007 (Volume 82, No 5) edition of the TTC Coupler, Transit Toronto - Content: The H-1 Garage Train, Transit Toronto - Content: Goodbye Tokyo Rose, Transit Toronto - Content: Some of the TTC's Subway Work Car Fleet External Links * TTC Website Route and schedule information * TTC Full System Map/Ride Guide * TTC Downtown Toronto System Map/Ride Guide * TTC schedules by route name * The TTC Ride Guide as searchable Google map Multimedia *CBC Archives - audio and video regarding the TTC. *69: TTC station photos *Transit Toronto's YouTube channel Fansites and advocacy * Toronto Transportation Society * Steve Munro Discussion of transit in Toronto by transit advocate Steve Munro * TTC Environmental Citizen's Group an association of the Toronto Rocket Riders * Transit City website - including 2007 report * Transit Toronto - a comprehensive look at Transit in Toronto * TTC fan site * Independent Bus Lines History * The Toronto LRT Information & Advocacy * Drawings and photos of Toronto Transit Commission buses * Toronto Transit Commission fleet roster * Fan-made TTC Route Planner Category:Ontario Transit Agencies